The next chapter in the life of severus
by Ani-Padmeforever
Summary: Basically, what would happen if Severus had a second chance with his true love.
1. Chapter 1

The next chapter in the life of Severus

Basically, what would happen if Severus had a second chance with his true love.

Snape opened his eyes in a completely different scene. One moment he had seen Dumbledore, who explained to him that he had a second chance to correct his past mistakes, then he saw only the ground beneath him. Where on earth was he?

Then he heard a voice from behind him shout: "Expelliarmus!" He was lifted from the air, and he hit the ground again far away, in great pain. He realised where he was now. Admist the surrounding laughter, he heard _that voice_.

That voice, which he had not heard in an age. That voice, of the person he loved so dearly. He felt sheer euphoria surround his being.

"Leave him ALONE!"

Immediately Severus stood up, and nonverbally and wandlessly called for his fallen wand. It came straight into his hand, and before Potter could barely react, he shouted "Impedimenta."

Potter was knocked back, and hit the floor hard. Sirius ran over to confront Snape, but Severus instinctively blocked his attempted stunning curse. He too fell to the ground, disarmed.

Snape turned to Lily, and started walking towards her, as tears began to pour down his face. He held out his arms, and she landed straight into them, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Sev… why so emotional? Let's go somewhere else, seriously…?" People around them began to wolf whistle, but Lily was truly confused. This was completely unusual for Severus. He had hugged her before, but crying..? He never expressed his emotions like that.

Still holding Severus, Lily took him to the Gryffindor common room. Severus quickly used the bathroom to wash up, and as he gazed at himself in the mirror, he realised he looked terribly bland, with his hair hanging in thin strings across his face. He quickly whipped up a new hairstyle, making his hair visibly more thick and soft. He had to look his best for Lily.

Severus, entered the room, and sat close to Lily, placing a hand on her knee. He decided to speak up, something he had never done before. "Lily… oh Lily. You mean so much to me. Beyond anything in the world. I'm sorry I disappointed you all these days. I hate my stupid friends. I will do whatever _you _wish, not anyone else."

Lily hugged him again, this time even more tightly. "Sev, thank you, thank you so much. I never knew…..thank you." She took in his appearance; it was as if he'd changed within the space of a few minutes. He looked…handsome, gorgeous ,with his dark features accentuated by his wonderful hair."Wow Sev.. you look…..different", she said.

"In what way?" he asked

"Im not sure, you look…..better, different…"

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Severus accidently let the words slip from his mouth, and blushed, looking away. He felt a hand on his chin, turning it to Lily's direction. They gazed at each other for a moment. Lily slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

He sat stunned for a moment, but slowly responded, as he kissed her back more eagerly, deepening the kiss. It was a moment of sheer oblivion, something he would never have dreamed of; the pleasure, the sensations running through his body as he kissed her and held the back of her beautiful red her, stroking it gently.

The kiss stopped as they held each other.

"Lily, I love you and I always will. More than anything…."

"Sev, I love you too, more than you will ever know. I always did, and I should have realised earlier."

"So it's official? We're a couple?" Severus asked.

"Of course, mr _handsome_." She quickly kissed him again. "You really showed Potter and Black today, my word, I didn't know you were that good a wizard," she whispered.

"Thank you Lily", Severus said, living his dream as he kissed her hair.

"Severus, I know your mother has passed away. I know the situation with your father as well", she said, looking at him sadly. " Would you like to stay with me from now on? We can share a room .My parents wouldn't mind. They've always liked you."

Severus' eyes lit up with happiness. " Thank you Lily. You are too kind. I would love to stay with you."

He leaned in, held her tight, and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus and Lily sat on the Hogwarts express, finding some secluded seats on the train. Lily was resting her head on Severus's lap, very tired from a long term. Severus stroked her hair lovingly, kissing it now and then. She finally woke up and quickly kissed him.

"About time you got up, Lily, we're almost there," Severus said.

She moved and rested her head on Severus's shoulder. "Im so excited, Severus! A whole summer to ourselves. Seriously, just imagine.."

Both of them smiled, glorying in the life that awaited them this summer.

"What's happened with your Dad, Severus.." Lily asked him, concerned.

"He's left the house I think. Havent seen him since the last day of last summer. I think he's run off with another woman, not that I care. I really don't want to see him again."

"That means you can live with us now! Ive asked my parents and they said yes. They also…..they also know we're a couple now. They're very happy."

"Im glad they're happy. I really am. Let's get out now," he said as the train stopped.

As they walked through the platform, hand in hand, Lily caught sight of her parents, and waved enthusiastically.

"Severus", Lily's mother, Scarlett, said, a woman that resembled her daughter greatly. "Oh Severus, it is my absolute privilege that Lily has found someone like you. I welcome you to our house."

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Evans."

Lily's dad, Jack, nodded in agreement. They walked to their car and put their luggage inside. "You and Lily can stay Lily's bedroom, as it's the only other bedroom in our house apart from Petunia's. I trust you both to be responsible," Lily's mum said.

Lily blushed. "Mum! Of course."

"Good girl. Petunia's gone shopping with her friends ,and won't be back until nightfall."

"Thank god", Lily whispered to Severus, and Severus grinned.

They reached their home, and Lily led Severus to their room. Severus had been there only a few times previously, and now an extra single bed had been put on the other side of the room. Lily took Severus's hand and led him to sit down on her bed.

"Lily, I have nothing else to say. I am in awe of your kindness. I love you, Lily, I love you so, so much."

Lily kissed him quickly, then said "Sev, you are so sweet." She kissed him again, this time more deeply, as Severus began to kiss her back. They were lost in their moment, a moment of pure bliss and euphoria. Lily suddenly stopped and said. "Let's go to the park, Sev. We can continue this there…" She still held Severus tightly.

They both exited the room and began their journey to the park, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! You people are awesome

Severus returned hand in hand with Lily after a fantastic hour in the park together. They were welcomed by Lily's mum.

"Wow, your timing is perfect . I was just about to serve dinner. Sit down, both of you" Scarlett said.

"Thanks again, Mrs Evans," Severus said. Lily led him to the dining room, which, despite being moderately sized, was beautifully adorned. They took seats next to each other, and were soon joined by Jack and Scarlett, who served dinner; spaghetti Bolognese. Everyone was now seated, and were enjoying the food immensely. Severus could not remember himself enjoy food this much in a lifetime.

Jack began the conversation, "How long have you been together, may I ask?"

Lily answered "Just a week. But its been amazing so far."

"Im so very happy for both of you, " Scarlett said.

They continued talking, mostly about Hogwarts- Lily's parents were still very curious about the place. Lily suddenly remembered something.

"Where's Petunia?"

There was an awkward silence. Scarlett spoke abruptly "Well, she wanted to spend some time with her friends this holidays."

"She doesn't want to come because Im here, doesn't she" Lily said, reading into the situation.

"Lily…" Scarlett began

"Mum. Its ok. Ive learnt to accept she doesn't like me. I can live with it. Besides, I have Severus." Severus put a hand on her arm.

"Its not that she doesn't like you. She's just….jealous. Its common. Don't worry about her, she'll come around soon."

Dinner ended soon afterwards, and Severus and Lily walked to Lily's room, shutting the door behind them. Severus suddenly threw his arms around Lily, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Lily…I love you so much. Thank you so much for everything you've given me. Im honest in saying I cannot live without you, " Severus said, his eyes becoming watery. He was living his wildest dream, being with Lily. Lily hugged him back more tightly.

"Come Severus, we'll sleep here. I know my parents wanted us to sleep separately, but I want you with me, out of love." Lily said, taking his wrist.

"I'll get changed, just wait a second," Lily said, as she walked into the walk- in robe, shutting the door behind her. Severus quickly changed into his pyjamas, and Lily prompty came out, her hair out, in a beautiful nightdress.

They lay down, as Lily began to kiss him, even more passionately this time than ever before. Severus held her small frame in his arms, and kissed her back fiercely, feeling full of pleasure and pure love. He wanted to make this perfect for her…

Severus woke up, and looked at the clock beside him, which read 6:00 am. He looked at Lily, whose beautiful dark red hair was spread across his chest, and contemplated just how fantastic the experience felt. He had to got up, without awaking Lily, slipped on his pyjamas, and looked outside to watch dawn approach through the window. But then he saw an owl flying to the window, unlike any other owl he had seen before, distinctly different to his own owl which was situated in the room down the hallway. It was dark black, and was carrying a letter in its claws.

He opened the window and the owl sat on the ledge, as he read the letter

_Dear Severus _

_Hope the holidays have treated you well. Mulciber told me that you have been spending less time with him these days, but he is not sure why, and hopes that the rumors that you are going out with a mudblood are not true. I would never believe a rumor like that about you if I heard it from anyone, its impossible for someone like you to stoop so low. _

_Anyway the reason why I sent this was because I would like to initiate you to the Death Eaters. Three of your friends have already joined. They haven't acquired the dark mark yet, but they will after they have proven themselves. I feel you will be a valuable asset to the Dark Lord, and he agrees, as he has heard about your talent in Potions and the Dark Arts. _

_I will come to your house to pick you up in two days for an early initiation these holidays. Mulciber has told me your address, but he is surprised to find that you haven't responded to any of his mail. My owl is far more intelligent, and if you are reading this, he has obviously found you and your location, so I will come to wherever you are in two days. Sounds good?_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus was so absorbed and shocked by the letter he didn't even notice Lily's hand on his as he read the letter, who was wearing her beautiful nightdress. Tears were silently pouring down her face.

"Don't worry Sev," she said. "We just have to think….."


End file.
